


Horreur

by Garance



Series: Legendshot [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, During Deathstroke's attack, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ray avait peur, mais il devait rester courageux, pour Anna.





	Horreur

Horreur

  
Ray avait peur, mais il devait rester courageux pour Anna, il devait la protéger. Ils étaient cachés derrière une voiture, ils essayaient de fuir. Avant que Ray ne comprenne quelque chose, Anna était retenu dans les bras de deux hommes masqués, et lui était plaqué contre un mur, un homme le frappant. Ray entendait Anna hurler, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il était trop faible pour la protéger. Il fut poussé au sol, dans un élan d'espoir, Ray essaya de se relever, mais il fut plaqué au sol, une jambe sur son dos. Ray ne pouvait qu'observer faiblement la femme qu'il aimait être balancée entre les deux hommes masqués. Ray entendit l'homme sur lui dire des choses sur leur position, mais il ne comprit pas la fin de la phrase, sa jambe venait d'être brisée par un coup de masse, son cri résonnant dans l'air. Il finit par gémir et couiner sur le sol, observant la femme qu'il aimait être abusée. C'était horrible, tout simplement affreux. Ray ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, il était obnubilé. Sans qu'il n'y prête vraiment attention, l'homme sur lui profitait aussi de son corps. Ray était écœuré, il avait la nausée alors que les hanches de l'homme claquaient contre les siennes. Ray ne pouvait qu'entendre les supplications et les appels à l'aide de sa fiancée, il n'entendait rien d'autre. À la fin, il regarda impuissant les deux hommes masqués casser le cou d'Anna. Son corps retomba dans un dernier cri non-terminé sur le sol. Ray ne pouvait que fixer les yeux encore ouverts de la femme qu'il aimait avant de s'évanouir. Il était encore en vie malgré tout.

  
Fin


End file.
